Maske-Oneshot
by Vermillion-Sama
Summary: Okulun nazik ve sevimli prensi Nathaniel,gerçekten de öyle birisi mi?


Bugün de oldukça sıradandı -Olacakları bilmediğimden dolayı böyle düşünüyordum.- Sweet Amoris'e gitmiş,koşuşturmacalı bir gün geçirmiştim. Tabi boş vakitlerimde Nathaniel'ın yanına uğramayı da ihmal etmemiştim.

Nathaniel,tam bir beyaz atlı prens. Bana karşı oldukça nazik -aslında herkese karşı öyle ve bu aşırı derecede sinir bozucu.- Ne zaman yanına gitsem mutlu oluyorum,sakinleşiyorum. Bana iyi geliyor Bu yüzden ona aşığım.

 **lllllllllll**

Çıkış vakti geldi,şu an bütün cesaretimi toplamak zorundayım. Neden mi? Çünkü ona beraber kütüphaneye gitmeyi teklif edeceğim. İnek öğrenci değilim ancak o kütüphaneleri sever,bu teklifimi reddetmeyeceğini düşünüyorum.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve hızlı adımlarla öğrenci konseyi odasına ilerledim. Kapının önündeyken tekrar derin bir nefes aldım. İçeriye gireceğim sırada hemen arkamdan onun nazik sesini duydum. "Merhaba Marinette."

Yüzünü görmesem de gülümsediğini hissedebiliyordum. Hafif kızarmış suratımla arkamı döndüm. Bal rengi gözlerine baktım ve yutkundum. _Tanrım,n'olur heyecandan ölmeyeyim._ "M-Merhaba. Ben şey için gelmiştim..."

Sorarcasına bana baktı. Nazik gülümsemesi yüzünden düşmemişti. Kalbim bu manzara ile teklerken zorlukla konuşmaya çalıştım. "Benimle kütüphaneye gelirmisin diyecektim."

Başarılı bir şekilde sorumu sorabildiğim için içten içe rahatlıyorum ve merakla cevabını beklemeye başlıyorum. Ancak gözlerini kaçırarak ensesini kaşıması,hafiften kızaran yüzü ve mahcup bir şekilde dudaklarından dökülen kelimeler beni hayal kırıklığına uğratıyor.

"Özür dilerim,bugün meşgulüm." İç çekiyorum ve üzgün yüzümü saklama gereği duymadan ona bakıyorum. _Belki bir ihtimal,ufacık bir ihtimal benim işlerinden daha önemli olduğunu söyler ve teklifimi kabul eder._ Biraz daha kızarıyor. "Başka bir gün gitsek?"

Aslında bu teklif her ne kadar güzel gözükse de,reddedilmenin,hayal kırıklığının ve saf hüznün vermiş olduğu berbat his içerisindeyim.

"Bu gün dışında boş olduğum bir gün olduğunu sanmıyorum. Üzgünüm." Ona mahcup bir şekilde bakarak ve daha sonra onu reddettiğim için çok pişman olacağımı bilerek okuldan ayrıldım.

Eve doğru yürürken gözlerim dolunca duraksadım. Gözlerimi kapatıp gözyaşlarımı geri yollamaya çalışırken telefonum titredi. Bıkkın bir şekilde telefonu çıkarıp mesajı okudum.

 **Bilinmeyen Numara:** Nathaniel'ın ne işi olduğunu öğrenmek ister misin?

 **Marinette:** Kimsin?

 **Bilinmeyen Numara:** Sadece soruma cevap ver.

 **Marinette:** Castiel sen misin?

 **Bilinmeyen Numara:** Hayır değilim.

 **Bilinmeyen Numara:** Sen soruma cevap ver.

 **Bilinmeyen Numara:** Vaktin kısıtlı.

Bıkkınlıkla ekrana baktım ve kimin benimle dalga geçiyor olabileceğini düşündüm. Ancak içimde bunun doğruluğuyla ilgili bir his yok da değildi. Düşünceli bir şekilde ekrana bakarken yeni bir mesaj geldi.

 **Bilinmeyen Numara:** Akşam altıya kadar kararını vermiş olsan iyi olur.

İç çektim ve telefonu cebime geri koydum. Bütün o karmaşık hislerimin içine yeni bir tanesini daha eklediği için bilinmeyen numaraya en içten teşekkürlerimi yolluyorum.

Kafam karışık bir şekilde eve doğru yürümeye devam ederken bir takım düşüncelerle boğuşuyorum. Bilinmeyen numara ciddi mi yoksa yalan mı söylüyor? Bunlardan öte numaramı nereden biliyor? Onun hâlâ Castiel olduğunu ve benimle dalga geçtiğini düşünüyorum ancak içimdeki merak hissi her saniye kabarıyor.

 **llllllllll**

Saat şu an beş ve kararımı vermiş buluaktayım.

 **Marinette:** Nathaniel'ın işini öğrenmek istiyorum.

 **Bilinmeyen Numara:** Sana konum atacağım. Yarım saat içinde orada ol.

 **Bilinmeyen Numara:** Bu arada onu izlerken iyice gizlen. Seni fark ederse sonun kötü olur.

Bir dakika kadar sonra bana adresi attı. Hazırlanırken Nathaniel'ın beni fark etmesinin neden kötü olacağını düşünmeye başladım.

 **llllllllll**

Duvarın arkasına saklanmış Nathaniel'ı bekliyordum. Ne yapacağını deli gibi merak ederken on dakika geçmiş ve sokağın başında Nathaniel görünmüştü. Yüzü donuktu,hiçbir duygu barındırmıyordu. Her zamanki nazik gülümsemesinden eser yoktu.

Kaşlarımı çattım,nefesimi tuttum ve pür dikkat onu izlemeye başladım. Neden bu ıssız ara sokaktasın? Neden her zamankinden farklısın?

Duvara yaslandı ve sokağın girişini izlemeye başladı. Birkaç dakika sonra titrek adımlı,korktuğu her halinden belli olan bir adam geldi. Gözleri dolmuştu,ona bakmaktan çekiniyordu.

"Parayı getirdin mi?" Aman tanrım,bu kadar soğuk bir ses Nathaniel'a ait olamaz...

"Ü-Üzgünüm ef-efendim." Adamın gözlerinden birkaç yaş süzülürken hızlıca sildi,başını yere eğdi. Nathaniel ise zerre duygu barındırmayan yüzüyle ona baktı,ağır adımlarla yanına gitti. Ve ceketinin içinden bir bıçak çıkardı. Gözlerim dolarken bir elimi ağzıma bastırdım. _N'olur bunlar gerçek olmasın. N'olur bunlar gerçek olmasın. N'olur bunlar gerçek olmasın._

Adamın titremesi artarken onun suratına sadist bir gülümseme yayıldı. Bıçağın ucunu yavaşça adamın kulağına sürttü. "Seninle bir anlaşma yapmıştık Nico."

"E-Evet."

"Ve anlaşmaya uymazsan,sonuçlarına katlanacağını da söylemiştim."

Adam korkuyla yere çöktü ve ayaklarına kapanmaya başladı. "N'olur çok azıcık daha süre verin efendim,n'olur."

"Tamam,sana üç gün daha vakit veriyorum." Adam gözleri parlayarak başını yerden kaldırınca Nathaniel saçından tuttu ve onu tamamen ayağa kaldırdı.

"Diyeceğimi mi sanmıştın?" Ve bıçağı adamın boynuna sapladı. Adamın acı çığlığı bütün sokağa dolarken yere yığıldım. Korkuyla onları izlerken Nathaniel beni fark etmiş olacak ki bana doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

Elleri kanlıydı,yüzündeyse her zamanki nazik gülümseme vardı. Hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlarken önüme oturdu. Yüzümün önüne gelen bir tutam saçı kulağımın arkasına attı. "Ne kadarını gördün Marinette?"

Şu an okuldaki gibiydi,nazik ve sevecen. Ancak artık bu hallerinin bir maske olduğunun farkındaydım. Yutkundum ve mırıldandım. "Hepsini..."

Beklenmedik bir hamle yaptı ve bana sarıldı. Saçlarımı okşayarak üzgün bir şekilde konuştu. "Bunları görmeni istemezdim,üzgünüm."

Biraz uzaklaştı,nazik gülümsemesi eşliğinde yanağımı okşadı. Eskiden olsaydı,mutluluktan ölebilirdim. "Nathaniel,neden böyle ya-"

Cümlemi tamamlayamadan nefesim kesildi,gözlerim irileşti. Yere yığılırken Nathaniel karnımdan bıçağı çekti ve bir şeyler söyledi ama anlamadım. Etraf bulanıktı,sesler uğultudan ibaretti. Sıcak bir sıvı etrafıma yayılmıştı. Bu benim kanımdı.

Bilincimi tamamen kaybetmeden önce hatırladığım tek şey ise,telefonumu aldığıydı.

 **İlahi Bakış Açısı:** _Bu olaydan sonra Marinette yoğun bakıma alındı. Ancak organları çok fazla zarar gördüğü için operasyon başarısız oldu._ _Bu olaydan yıllar sonra bile katil bulunamadı._

 **llllllllll**

 _Selam millet! Bu sitede henüz hiç Türkçe hikayeye denk gelmediğim için bunu Türkçe yazdım. Sayıyı arttırmak için de yazacağım bütün hikayeleri Türkçe yazacağım -İleride İngilizce'lerini yayınlamayı da düşünüyorum.-_

 _Fark ettiğiniz üzere Nathaniel'ı bambaşka bir karakter olarak tasarladım. Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir :)_


End file.
